High School Basara
by BindedInChains13
Summary: Once again all of the warlords of the Sengoku Era come back to current day Japan, with no memory of their "past lives". Instead of hating...everyone is falling in love with eachother? Will past conflicts return?
1. Night and Day

**Yay my first chapter x3! This one is focused on both Mitsunari and Ieyasu! And i know very well the title is mostly known as Gakuen (i cant spell...too lazy to look it up too.) Basara but thats to original...so I went with the English name xD! Oh yeah and whenever you see typing like '**_this' _**That means someone was thinking...you know thoughts and stuff xD?**

**Warning: It is yaoi...very very light yaoi xD! IeyasuxMitsunari, MasamunexYukimura, MotochikaxMotonari, and the minor ones == MasamunexKojuuro, YukimuraxSasuke...yeah xD!**

**Disclaimer: ...come on you all should know that!**

* * *

><p>Once again the school bell rang. Mitsunari growled under his breath. The bell meant another agonizing day was about to begin. Another day of school also meant classes with <em>him. <em>Mitsunari dreaded the thought of seeing him again. The moron only gave a goofy smile, and tried to talk normal without making a complete fool of himself. Mitsunari chuckled at the image he created.

"Hey Mitsunari, let's go!" Motochika yelled across the building. Mitsunari glared at the white haired boy running at him in full speed. He stopped and waited for Mitsunari to say something.

"Moron." Mitsunari mumbled, earning a glare from Motochika. He chose to ignore it and walk into the school. _'Time for another long day to begin.' _ he walked into the first year's hallway.

~0~0~

Ieyasu was tired. World History was his worst subject and worst of all Mr. Mogami was one of the weirdest teachers ever. It's bad enough that other kids call him Yasu-Yasu but Mr. Mogami started calling him that. The only reason Ieyasu put up with this is for one thing.

"Morning Mitsunari!" Someone yelled. Ieyasu snapped out of his daze when that name was mentioned. He slowly looked at the door and sure enough Mitsunari was there, talking to some random person. Mitsunari noticed Yasu was staring at him. Nodding to the person he was talking to Mitsunari walked to a desk behind Ieyasu. Yasu looked away, hoping he wouldn't notice his blushing. _'Oh god I forgot! Mitsunari was moved behind me!' _ his blush deepening.

"Yasu!" poke. Ieyasu didn't move.

"Yasu-Yasu!" this time the poke was harder. Ieyasu looked with irritation at the person, realizing it was Keji.

"Keji? What are you doing here in a 1st year class?"

"Just stopping by." Keji responded. Ieyasu turned his gaze from Keji to the window, not wanting to talk to anyone right now. Keji, being himself, decided to play with the zipper on Ieyasu's hoodie, which was making a lot of noise. Ieyasu suddenly felt a hand grab the back of his chair, pull it back, and slammed his head on the back of a desk.

"Stop. Pulling. That. Zipper." Mitsunari snapped at Keji. Mitsunari was holding a small book, his reading glasses slightly rolling off his face from his wrinkled nose.

"Okay Mitsunari, I understand you're angry but why did you hurt Yasu-Yasu?" Keji asked, watching Ieyasu rub the back of his head. Mitsunari glanced at Ieyasu, returned his gaze to Keji, and then slightly chuckled to himself.

"Alright class, take your seats, AND KEJI GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!" Mr. Mogami ordered. Ieyasu slouched into his chair as he watched Keji retreat from the room. _'What a way to start the day.' _Ieyasu thought, listening to Mr. Mogami start his boring lecture.

~0~0~

Mitsunari became very bored very quickly. Bugs were more interesting than Mr. Mogami. Mitsunari stared at the back of Yasu's head, finding it more amusing than watching Mogami's moustache bounce as he talked.

"Mitsunari, what are you staring at?" Mr. Mogami asked, noticing the odd stare. Mitsunari stared at the teacher, slightly coughed, and then turned to look out the window.

"I don't give a damn." Mitsunari mumbled as the teacher resumed the lesson. Ieyasu glanced at him a few times, but focused on the lecture, since he was already bombing the class. Mitsunari could tell just by looking at his lost expression.

"Alright class, this paired project will be due at the end of the month, but I've already chosen partners." Mr. Mogami explained before anyone could make a move to claim partners. Most of the class groaned. _'Great all the people I hate are here. I'll have to resist the urge to kill them.'_ Mitsunari thought as names were being called.

"Mitsunari and Yasu-Yasu." Mr. Mogami called. Mitsunari almost tore the book he was reading in half when his partner was called. He glanced at Ieyasu and saw his face was flushed. '_I will kill this teacher!' _Mitsunari thought, biting his bottom lip.

Mr. Mogami told partners to meet up and discuss what they were going to do. Ieyasu turned his chair around slowly; slightly afraid of what Mitsunari was going to do. '_That's right, be afraid, you're going to be alone with me for a long time.'_ chuckling to himself again.

"So…Mitsunari… what do you want to do?" Ieyasu mumbled.

"I honestly don't give a fuck. Meet me at my house later to start this stupid project." Mitsunari answered, pushing his glasses back into place.

"Oh…alright then." Ieyasu whispered, turning back around. _'No back talk? This should be interesting.' _Mitsunari thought.

"Just like night and day." Mitsunari whispered softly, to only he heard it.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Ieyasu! Having to be alone with such a scary man D! And if you are wondering why Mitsunari was moved to the seat behind Ieyasu...well...let's just say his original desk was behind someone he hated...and Mitsunari "accidently" stabbed him in the back of the neck with a pencil...thus he was moved behind Yasu cause Mogami thought he wouldn't hurt him... and you can see it aint working xD!<strong>

**I apologize beforehand...the next few chapters are REALLY SHORT...I just couldn't make them long like this one.**

**"Why are they the stars huh! The world mostly revovles around me! You see?" ...sorry Masamune its because you normally are the star that I let someone else have the light!**

**And...he spoke before i could say it... Masamune and Yukimura are next**

**...later people!**


	2. Tiger and Dragon

**Ok i fail...just letting you know. I forgot to mention the SasukexKojuurou paring...fail xD! Oh and also I am hand writing this story first that way i know what to do ahead of time...sorry it looks short...it looks longer when i had write it .! Well lets just make these introdutction chapters and then combined the storys together after? xD? that works. Also Yukimura doesn't have any thoughts...cause i personally think he doesn't even use his mid at all...(sorry yuki i love chu x3)! And if some words look funny i apologize...my N key keeps getting stuck. (spam clicks the n key.) **

**Warning: Its very light yaoi... if i write too much detail i might die from a nosebleed before its done xD! Masamune and kojuurou make out :o!**

**Disclaimer: i dont know these people (they escaped from my closet sorry ^^;)**

* * *

><p>Yukimura loved lunch break. It was the only time he could be loud and crazy without remorse. Yukimura sat outside, enjoying the spring heat with his shirt unbuttoned a great deal.<p>

"Danna… Button up your shirt." Sasuke ordered, throwing his stuff down next to the tree he was leaning on. Yukimura glared at the ninja then unbuttoned his shirt completely, exposing his perfect abs to the world. Sasuke sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue with the young tiger. Yukimura watched as Sasuke opened his bag and pull out a dango box. Yukimura snapped in attention at the sight of the treat.

"Here Danna, I know you want one." Sasuke replied, handing him one. Yukimura snatched it quickly and bit into it, a cute smug smile formed on his lips. Sasuke stared at him, surprised at the sudden change in mood and how he looked cuter then a puppy.

"Aw, the cute little crimson cub is happy now that he got his treat." A voice called. Yukimura glared at the one-eyed boy and his right eye walking up to them.

"Hello Masamune-dono." Yukimura scoffed as Kojuurou sat down next to Sasuke. Masamune stood in front of Yukimura, not saying a single word.

"Masamune?" Sasuke said. Masamune sighed and sat down next to Yukimura. The young tiger watched the dragon with a sensitive gaze. Masamune noticed.

"Yukimura, button up your shirt or I'll jump you." Masamune whispered in his ear, poking his abs. Yukimura's face turned a deep cherry red as he began to button up his shirt. Kojuurou and Sasuke stared at the two boys, wondering what he said. Masamune just smiled at them as he leaned against the tree. Yukimura hid his eyes under his bangs while taking a bite out of his dango, his cheeks still red. Sasuke poked Kojuurou and the right eye stood.

"Masamune-sama, shall we head to class? Lunch is almost over." Kojuurou said, pulling Masamune to his feet. The dragon let himself be dragged off by his closest friend, their fingers tangled together while their hands were locked. Too much touching for Yukimura's taste.

~0~0~

Masamune let go of Kojuurou's hand when they were far from the tree. Kojuurou glanced back at him. Masamune was watching Yukimura, even from this far.

"Masamune-sama you really should tell Yukimura how you feel." Kojuurou said, getting his master's attention. Masamune looked over at him and then started to walk away, slightly laughing. '_First off, I need Yukimura alone.' _Masamune sighed, knowing it wouldn't be easy.

"Kojuurou, I couldn't have made my feelings more obvious." Masamune said, laying his head on Kojuurou's shoulder. His right eye instinctively wrapped his arms around the dragon's waist; Masamune wrapped his arms around Kojuurou's neck in response.

"Masamune-sama I-." Masamune jammed his mouth against Kojuurou's, preventing him from finishing his sentence. The kiss lasted a long time, their tongues dancing together. However soon the need for air was growing and they had to break it off.

"Come on Kojuurou, you know tigers and dragons live in two different worlds." Masamune said, walking away as the bell rang. _'but I will change that.' _Masamune thought.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that. Poor Masamune, to fall in love with someone who is completely dense of his feelings. If it were me i would have done more then "Poke his abs" *wink wink*<strong>

**"I AM NOT DENSE!" ...Thats bull Yukimura**

**"Come on Yuki...wanna play the bouncy bed game?" :)! you two have fun! *locks Masamune and Yukimura in a room together**

**"...What is the matter with you?" ...there is nothing wrong with me Kojuurou ,!**

**" ...i agree with Kojuurou." CAN IT MONKEY BOY! *punches sasuke***

**Anyway...Motochika and Mori are next...yeah**


	3. Foolish Boys

**So now its Mori and Chosokabe...awsome xD! As you are reading and find out about "The Nothing Book." I'll warn you now...it plays an important ending to the story...at first i just made it up to give something for Mori to think about but then i had this crazy idea...which is why I love my mind x3! Omg...2 chapters only hours apart...and I'm going to start the fourth chapter...god you people are getting special treatment. Btw my N key is working now :)!**

**Warning: Light yaoi...A mad pirate and a bashful mori :o**

**Disclaimer: *sighs***

* * *

><p>School had finally ended however Motonari didn't want to leave. Sure, at home was peaceful and quiet, and this death trap building was loud beyond belief, but the school had a library. That was something Motonari loved most, to escape all the hardships and read about someone else's problems on printed paper.<p>

"Now let's see…" Motonari mumbled as he skimmed through the shelves, trying to find a title that jumps out to him. '_Now what are you?'_ His hand brushed against a bluish-green cover with funky golden designs coating its bindings.

Motonari carefully pulled it out of the shelf, searching for a title but only finding more gold symbols coating the cover. It was a beautiful book, so plain and yet so full of mystery on what was behind its hard cover to the soft pages underneath. Motonari flipped the book open, expecting to find at least the title printed on the first page, only to find blanks. Not even an author's name.

"Odd." Motonari whispered as he flipped through a few pages, quickly skimming the words. The words were moving practically jumping at Motonari, making it impossible to read. Motonari found the title on a scrap of paper, hidden between the pages. _'The nothing book'_ It read.

"Hey Mori!" a voice called, snapping Motonari's attention. Looking at the shelf where Motonari found the book, Motochika was standing behind the shelf, smiling through the hole. Motonari stared at him with distain.

"What?" Motochika asked. Motonari slammed the book back onto the shelf and ran away; his face blushed a deep red. _'Crap, I meant to check out that book.'_

~0~0~

Motochika stared at the place Mori once stood. It was empty now since Mori ran away, but traces of his scent still remained (Stalker much) _'I wonder what I did wrong?'_ Motochika sat down at a nearby table and dropped the nothing book on it and stared.

"Oh well." Motochika said as he put the book back onto the shelf and walked out of the library. Motochika wasn't happy, after all he was in love with Mori, and for him to runaway broke his heart.

"Motochika! Wait up!" Ieyasu called, trying to catch up to him. Motochika turned to let the yellow boy meet up with him.

"Christ Yasu, are you alright? You look stressed." Motochika asked. Ieyasu was pale, his face showing both fear and uneasiness. Yasu smiled at his friend, relaxing with the thought of someone to talk to.

"Thanks Motochika, you don't look to well yourself. You ok?" Ieyasu laughed.

"Ha! I asked you first!" Motochika snapped.

"Well… Mr. Mogami paired me up with Mitsunari for a project, so I'm going… to his house." Ieyasu mumbled, blushing at the last part. Motochika patted his head, knowing about Ieyasu's secret crush for Mitsunari.

"As for me, I'm kinda mad since I said hi to Mori and he actually ran away. I mean literally. He was gone in seconds." Motochika explained, earning a pat on the back from Yasu. Motochika smiled at him. Ieyasu was his closest friend. They knew everything about each other. There weren't any secrets between them.

"Well, one thing is certain; both of us are foolish boys." Motochika sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Motochika got REJECTED! Ahahaha Mori sure can run when he wants to ;)! You have no idea how hard it is to work when little kids are screaming outside your window...and now I'm hearing funky noises...like something got caught in a lawmower O_o! Off topic...my bad xD! Motochika is such a stalker though :I<strong>

**"I ran away cause I don't waste time talking to fools." ...But your talking to me! :D *Mori walks away* D:**

**"Man...Mori plays so hard to get." ...Just keep stalking him Motochika, your chance will come.**

**Anyway...next up we are starting with Ieyasu paying a visit to Mitsunari's house...and alot of confessions are about to be made *gasp* good luck boys! I hope you dont get rejected like Motochika ;)**


	4. Confessions

**Oh wow. I meant to finish this chapter later but instead i finished it in two hours. Man I'm good ;)! But I also fail cause i tried to make it longer by combinding peoples stories and it still looks short...man that bites! Oyakata-sama what should i do D:! Well...its late when i wrote this so if it has any problems...i could care less xD! And guess what! Oyakata-sama makes his apperance in this chapter! :)! I tried to make Masamune's story alittle funny...and when i pictured it i died from laughing XD!**

**Warning: Mitsunari threatens Ieyasu's virginity :o! *course it doesnt go into detail...its light yaoi people ;)***

**Disclaimer: btw...i noticed on one of my disclaimers it says "I dont know these people" ...i meant to say "I dont own these people" ...my bad xD!**

* * *

><p>Ieyasu walked slowly to Mitsunari's house. Motochika had managed to ease the tension but when he left Ieyasu wished he would come back. '<em>I don't even know what his house looks like. What if it looks like a haunted house?' <em>Ieyasu tensed at that thought.

"Hey dumbass, glad you managed to find your way." Mitsunari called, sitting on the grass and taking in the sunshine. '_Oh thank god! It's a normal house.'_ Ieyasu sighed in relief.

"Enjoying the sunshine?" Ieyasu asked walking up to him. Mitsunari stood up and walked into the house, leaving the door open as an indication to come in. Ieyasu walked into the house and nearly tripped over his own toes. The outside may have looked normal but the inside was far from it. It was like stepping into a crypt. The house was really dark and the only light were candles flickering inside skeleton heads.

"Ugh…" Ieyasu mumbled, picking up one of the heads. _'I hope this isn't real.'_ Dusty shelves covered the hallway; dull colored books were filling those shelves. A staircase leading to god knows where had skulls lining the rail with spider webs. Mitsunari looked at Ieyasu, and then opened a door, gesturing for Ieyasu to follow. Ieyasu dropped the skull back onto the table and stepped into the room.

"Sit down anywhere." Mitsunari ordered. Ieyasu sighed. This room was normal thank goodness. A large table was covering the center of the room, cushions surrounding it. A computer was left on the side of the room. A large cabinet opened, revealing a television. Ieyasu sat on a cushion as Mitsunari sat across from him.

"So…How do you wanna do this?" Ieyasu tensed. Mitsunari explained what to do, running things down step by step, showing off his genius. Ieyasu listened carefully, not wanting to be a nuisance to Mitsunari. However sometimes Ieyasu lost focus. Too distracted by Mitsunari's lips, so pale, so soft, and so…luminous.

"So you will…are you listening to me?" Mitsunari snapped, returning Ieyasu to earth.

"Huh? …Oh Yeah! I-I was." Ieyasu responded. _'Crap I stuttered. Bad sign!'_ Mitsunari stood up and sat back down beside him.

"That's bull. I caught you staring at my lips." Mitsunari mumbled, bringing his hand closer to Ieyasu's face. _'Oh god! He's going to smack me.' _Ieyasu closed his eyes and flinched when Mitsunari's hand rested on his cheek. Yasu opened his eyes and stared at Mitsu, noticing too late what he was doing.

"Mitsu-?" Mitsunari lightly pressed his lips to Ieyasu's, catching him completely off guard. However Mitsunari wasn't done.

~0~0~

'_What the hell has gotten into me?' _Mitsunari thought as the kiss became more passionate. Ieyasu was struggling for air but Mitsunari ignored him. He just had to taste him, taste Ieyasu's lips and tongue. Mitsunari didn't want it to end, but it was killing Yasu. He let go of Yasu, finding his face completely red as he was gasping for breath.

"Sorry." Mitsunari apologized, waiting for Ieyasu to run away in disgust. '_Please run away! Flee and crush my heart, so I won't fall in love!' _Mitsunari begged in his mind. However Ieyasu just sat there, dumbstruck. Mitsunari felt his hands scream in pain from tightening on his jeans. Ieyasu placed his hand on his mouth, trying to understand what to do.

"Mitsunari?" Ieyasu called, removing his hand as he stared at him. Mitsunari felt his stomach flutter when his name was called. Coming from Yasu, his name sounded so beautiful, so…pure. _'When did I start feeling this way?'_ Mitsunari asked himself. That was when something in his mind clicked. He fell in love with Yasu-Yasu when they first met.

~0~0~

Ieyasu stared at Mitsunari, trying to get his attention. _'He looks so lost and conflicted. Did he do that on purpose?' _Ieyasu pondered this as he tried to read Mitsunari's thoughts.

"Mitsunari please…say something." Ieyasu begged. Yasu could still feel traces of the kiss on his lips, meaning it wasn't a dream. Mitsunari finally spoke.

"I-I think I'm in love with you." Mitsunari mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear. Ieyasu tensed at that response. Then he did something he didn't mean to do. Ieyasu started to laugh. Laughed like the world's best joke was told.

"I'm sorry Mitsunari…I don't mean to laugh but…I'm just relived. I mean…I've been in love with you for a long time but I thought you hated me." Ieyasu explained. Ieyasu looked at the silent boy across from him. Mitsunari looked PISSED. Ieyasu slowly backed away, crawling like a crab on the floor. _'Not the type of reaction I was expecting.'_ Mitsunari stood up, threw Ieyasu over his shoulder and started walking to another room.

"Mitsunari! Where are we going?" Ieyasu cried, flailing his feet in the air as Mitsunari tightened his grip on Ieyasu. Suddenly Mitsunari, with his amazing strength, threw Ieyasu onto a bed.

"You got a lot of nerves, laughing at _ME." _Mitsunari snapped. He started to make out with Yasu, making the kissing more rough as punishment. Ieyasu had a hard time breathing. Suddenly Yasu could feel Mitsunari lifting up his shirt. Mitsunari broke off the kiss so he could take it completely off.

"Mitsunari wait! I'm not ready for this!" Ieyasu complained. Mitsunari glared at Yasu, not wanting to hear an excuse. Mitsunari tossed his own shirt on the floor next to Ieyasu's and resumed to make out with him.

"Well too bad. I'm pissed right now, so I'll make it rough, whether you want it or not." Mitsunari chuckled as he started messing with Ieyasu's belt. Ieyasu shuddered at his dark laughing and tried not to scream as Mitsunari was about to steal his virginity.

~0~0~ *_the next day with Masamune and Yukimura*_

Masamune sat in homeroom that day, wondering why he didn't skip it. Oh right, cause Yukimura was here. Why was Yukimura here? Well their homeroom teacher was none other than Old Man Takeda. Masamune stared at the bald teacher with complete boredom. Math sucked but Yukimura knew how to make this class fun.

"Alright, now who will answer this question?" Shingen asked. Everyone glanced at each other, completely terrified of getting one of Takeda's mighty "Fist of Fury" if they answered him wrong. However someone raised their hand, and of course it was Yukimura.

"Well done Yukimura! I knew you had the courage!" Shingen yelled, a huge grin forming on his lips.

"Yukimura!"

"Your Lordship!" _'Oh no, here we go again.'_

"Yukimura!"

"Your Lordship!"

"Yukimura!"

"Your Lordsh-

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION ALREADY!" The whole class yelled. Masamune chuckled to himself, finding Yukimura's smug look adorable. Yukimura looked back at his lord then gave the stupidest answer ever.

"…YOU IDIOT!" Shingen yelled, punching Yukimura under the chin and sending him flying onto his own desk, breaking it to pieces. Everyone, as if it was a natural reaction, fled from their desks and launched themselves onto the floor commando style near the walls.

"But it was right My Lord I'm sure of it!" Yukimura yelled, charging at his lord, ready for the attack.

"It's not!" Shingen responded, punching Yukimura in the jaw and sending him crashing into desks. Books and papers were sent flying across the room. Masamune, who was leaning against the window and enjoying the show, thought it would be best to end it before things get worse.

"Hey Old Man Takeda, you don't want to get arrested for assaulting a kid…again." Masamune chuckled. Shingen looked at Masamune then sat back down at his desk.

"Show some more respect!" Yukimura yelled, hardly able to stand from being tangled in desks.

"I don't really feel threatened by you right now." Masamune laughed, pulling Yukimura to his feet. Yukimura thanked Masamune for the assistance, since no one else would.

"Well you will learn to respect my lord at some point." Yukimura responded.

"That's what I love about you; you know how to respect people in the weirdest ways." Masamune chuckled, kissing Yukimura on the lips as the bell rang. All you could here was a chorus of "awes" from the other students as Masamune walked out of the classroom. Yukimura, who was blushing, looked at everyone.

"What just happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>I give you an A+ Mitsunari WELL DONE :D! And masamune...you did ok too. And his Lordship was arrested for assaulting kids O_O! I knew he was a bad man D:! Still Yuki loves him so i guess its ok -_-; <strong>

**Also I recieved a question from "Smells-Like-Naruto" *awsome name btw* and since the fricken reply URL never works I'll answer it here xD! So this peron asks "I love it a lot, BUT I LIKE MasaYuki, so WHY is Masamune kissing Kojuro?  
>Y'know, you're gonna give me a heart attack!" *the magic of copy and paste* So heres my answer!<strong>

**They kissed cause...Kojuurou loves Masamune even though he is dating Sasuke *yeah they like eachother* and Masamune goes to him when he wants love and attention. So its like a small relationship...they aren't dating but they go to eachother to fufil their "Needs" Kojuurou obviously knows the crush Masamune has for Yukimura ;)...heck everyone does except dense Yukimura**

**"IM NOT DENSE!" BULLSHIT YUKIMURA! JUST TELL MASAMUNE YOU LOVE HIM AND MOVE ON! "...Huh?" ...omg...Yukimura just go sit in a corner.**

**"...God chains...you really are a strange person." ...thank you Masamune i love it when people call me that :D!**

**Anyway...We are going back to Motochika and Mori! Hopefully Chika-chan won't get rejected again D:! And as a bonus! I'll throw in alittle KojuurouxSasuke...and Keji might be in it too...they were left out alot so they deserve a chance :)**


	5. Spring Break

**So right now it is springbreak for our little basara heros :)! I thought since people are on summer break soon, then they deserve a break too...Not summer though...too soon for them xD! As a bonus i added KojuurouxSasuke and KejixKotaro...(i was like "Wth why not") Also to let you know any writing like **-_this- _**is Kotaro talking to people through writing. He doesn't talk you people should know that ;)! And just a reminder this chapter as Motochika and Motonari too :P!**

**Warning: ...Motochika tries to trick Mori? *it fails of course xD***

**Disclaimer: *mumbles***

* * *

><p>Motonari sat at the park bench, watching little kids run wild with a bubble wand. Spring break has just begun and already Motonari was bored. He needed something to do, but he had no idea.<p>

"Hey Mori!" Motochika called, sliding on the bench next to him. Motonari knew it was too late to run away. Any attempt would end in failure. _'But I am willing to try anything to escape.' _Motonari tried to watch the kids closely, anything would work as long as he didn't meet Motochika's gaze.

"Hello…Motochika." Motonari sighed, acknowledging his existence but not making eye contact. Motochika glared at Motonari.

"Well Mori, you look bored. Want this?" Motochika asked, holding up "the nothing book", causing Motonari to stare at him.

"How did you get that?" Motonari snapped. Motochika smiled at him very sinisterly.

*_Flashback*_

_Motonari walked back into the library the next day, in hopes of getting that book. Remembering which shelf was difficult but Motonari retraced his steps._

"_Around here." Motonari mumbled, brushing against the books with his fingers, like he did last time. Closing his eyes he remembered through touch, not sight. Suddenly his fingers slipped deeper into the shelf. Motonari opened his eyes, positive this was where he found the book last time. It was gone._

_*Flashback end*_

"Well I wanted to read this book, but when I tried to check it out, they said it didn't belong to the library, so they gave it to me." Motochika explained.

"May I borrow it?" Motonari asked, his eyes too focused on the book. Motochika laughed at that question, as if he was waiting for it.

"My dear Mori, I'll give it to you on one condition." Motochika smiled. Motonari looked at Motochika, finally noticing the wheels in his head turning. _'He planned this.'_

"What condition?" Motonari growled.

"You have to kiss me…on the lips." Motochika laughed. Motonari looked at the book, and then turned his gaze back to the holder. _'Is it really worth it?'_ Motonari remembers searching it online to uncover its mysteries but it gave zero search results. This may be the only copy ever.

"First off, how did you know I wanted this book?" Motonari questioned.

"Oh well… I was in the library when…I saw you staring at this book." Motochika explained, looking everywhere except at Mori. '_Aha! I turned the tables.'_ Motonari chuckled.

"Funny. I remember you telling a teacher you don't read. Why were you in the library?" Motonari asked, managing to make him look bad. Motochika tensed; he didn't like being on the hot seat.

"Okay, I was stalking you but I tried not to make it look that way."

"Oh…Alright then." Motonari whispered as he kissed Motochika's lips, and pried the book out of his hands.

~0~0~ *let's visit Sasuke and Kojuurou at the pool*

Kojuurou sat silently beside the pool, letting the sun rays warm him. He loved Spring break; he could talk to anyone whenever he wanted. It was the only time he could relax. Sasuke watched Kojuurou closely as he was swimming, how the sun made his skin shine so much. Sasuke never wanted this image to end.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Kojuurou asked, his head lagging back as his eyes were closed. _'How did he know I was staring?'_

"What? Does it bug you?" Sasuke asked, floating on his back as the water cooled it.

"Kind of. Your staring like you're about to eat me or something." Kojuurou replied. Sasuke just had to laugh. He loved Kojuurou, even though some people thought he looked scary with that scar on his cheek. Sasuke did a hand stand underwater and when he came back up, Kojuurou was staring at him.

"What?" Sasuke wondered.

"I'm still trying to figure out how we got into a public pool and no one is here." Kojuurou mumbled, watching Sasuke with caution. Sasuke tugged at his swim shorts, making sure they won't fall off.

"I have my ways." Sasuke mumbled, blowing bubbles in the water. Kojuurou glanced at Sasuke once more then lay down on his towel, his back facing the sun, and his face was directly in front of the water. Sasuke watched Kojuurou's every move; such graceful movements were so rare.

"Come on Kojuurou! Take a swim already, it won't kill you." Sasuke begged. Kojuurou closed his eyes; enjoying the sun bath he was offered.

"No thanks." Kojuurou whispered. Sasuke puffed his cheeks in irritation. He was glad that Kojuurou even came to begin with, but what was the point if he doesn't even go into the water once? Then Sasuke had an idea.

"Fine." Sasuke yelled, diving under the water. Kojuurou opened his eyes, knowing that monkey would NEVER give up so easily. He scanned the water, trying to find him but seeing nothing. Kojuurou moved his face directly in front of the water.

"Where did you go?" Kojuurou muttered. Suddenly Sasuke wrapped his arms around Kojuurou's neck, popped up from the water, and started to make out with him. Kojuurou let him kiss him, and even moved his face closer to his, without even realizing the intent behind it. Sasuke smirked, and without parting lips, pulled Kojuurou into the water.

"You suck." Kojuurou laughed, splashing water in Sasuke's face.

"Thank You." Sasuke smiled, and kissed him on the lips. In the end Kojuurou swam with Sasuke, making it a perfect date.

~0~0~ *awesome… lets visit Keji :)! He's…on a date with Kotaro!*

Keji loved Kotaro, even though he has never spoken before. This silent relationship made him happy, even though he had no idea why. Maybe because even though he never said anything, he still talked through writing.

"Well, that movie was interesting." Keji said, walking on the street, Kotaro balancing on his shoulder as he walked on the sidewalk rail.

-_I told you it would be. -_ Kotaro wrote, showing his notebook to Keji so he could read it. Keji nodded in agreement. The boy beside him was usually right, when he isn't; it's about something he knows nothing about. If he knows it, he's right.

"True…Though they should have made the love scene better though." Keji laughed. Kotaro jumped off the rail and landed beside Keji.

-_I don't think they could have, after all the chick was a whore. –_ Kotaro wrote, causing Keji to frown.

"Really? I don't think so." Keji responded. Kotaro looked at his lover then smiled. They disagreed sometimes, but they never fought each other. If it gets close to a fight, they break it off before things get worse. Kotaro took Keji's hand and started tugging him to another road.

"Where are we going? You know I live that way." Keji cried, pointing to the opposite direction.

-_I know. I saw a carnival while I was heading to your house. You said you wanted to go right?_ - Keji smiled at him. Kotaro remembered him telling him that, even though Keji himself forgot.

"You remembered that?" Keji asked, not bothering to hide the surprise in his tone.

-_Course I did! That was when we had our first kiss, duh- _

"Right!" Keji replied, remembering that time perfectly. _'How stupid of me to forget that.' _

-_You do want to go right? – _Kotaro wrote, letting go of Keji's hand. He looked kind of sad, which made Keji upset.

"Of course I do! Let's go!" Keji yelled, pulling Kotaro's hand as they ran to the carnival.

"I don't ever want to see you sad_." _Keji whispered. Soft enough to where Kotaro didn't hear it.

* * *

><p><strong>And so thats that! Keji your so sweet :)! And Motochika...your not supposed to tell the person your stalking...that your stalking them...It makes it weird xD! And if your wondering what Sasuke did to Kojuurou...imagine how mermaids pulled fishermen out of their boats...I blame the new Pirates movie for that one xD!<strong>

**"So...you based me off of a mermaid?" ...oh hush Sasuke...**

**"And i was based off some unlucky fisherman...that would have been the mermaids dinner?" ...Sorry Kojuurou...you know i love ya :)**

**"I actually got a kiss from Mori..." ...yeah he is still in shock...**

**"..." Mori is reading right now...shhh don't bug him x3!**

**"Well i enjoyed the carnival!" I'm glad for you Keji xD!**

**-**_I had a good time too...-_** ...stop swinging it around so much i could barely read it...jeez Kotaro**

**Anyway...we return to Ieyasu, Mitsunari, Masamune, and Yukimura next chapter!**


	6. Curious? revised

**Yay i finished chapter 6! And personally i like this chapter myself xD! I wanted to get this done before the Last Party came out because i knew i would be watching it 20 million times! But since i have yet to see it posted online i managed to get this done. *grumbles* If any of you see "The Last Party" online anywhere with english subtitles...please send me a link...I WANNA SEE IT SO BAD! ANYWAY! I wanted to thank everyone for the kind reviews and all of the people faving this story...I didn't think people would like it xD! and I'm sure you people are wondering...what happened to the chapter? I had to rewrite for reasons unmentioned (SleepyShuttle and ProKitty202..I dedicate this chapter to you...thank you for correcting my mistake :) and I personally like the revised chapter more ^^! Hopefully this clears up the misunderstandings :)!**

**Btw all of the bold letters is when Masamune and Yukimura are talking on the phone... the bold=Yukimura. speaking the plain text is Masamune since this is his point of view.**

**Warning: Masamune finally confesses to Yukimura? **

**Disclaimer: ...i wonder how many people wish they owned this anime? xD?**

* * *

><p>Mitsunari walked casually to the restaurant, not wanting to meet anyone without Ieyasu but left with no choice. He didn't even know why Sasuke invited him to dinner to begin with. The whole idea of going in the first place was dumb. He doesn't even like most of the people going! <em>'Why am I going? Oh right, because Yasu thought I should try to make friends.' <em>Mitsunari mumbled. Well, at least Motonari was going so it wasn't totally pointless.

"Mitsunari? Well I'm surprised! I heard Sasuke invited you but I didn't think you'd show." Motochika gasped, walking up to him while holding hands with Motonari. Mitsunari stared at their woven hands, and then looked at Mori. Motonari was looking in another direction, finding the dirt more interesting, or just trying to hide his red face.

"I didn't want to but Ieyasu thought it would be good if I did." Mitsunari mumbled, following the two into the restaurant.

"Ah, Ieyasu probably just wanted for to get along with everyone, that's all." Motochika laughed.

"That's exactly what he said." Mitsunari sighed, hearing Motonari slightly laugh as they sat at a table.

"I guess the others aren't here yet." Motonari whispered, actually glad that the noise isn't here yet.

"Oh yeah we are!" Sasuke yelled, sitting next to Mitsunari. Kojuurou sat by Sasuke, Kasuga slid into the booth next to Motochika, Tsuruhime pulled up a chair to the side, Magoichi and Keji sat down next to Motonari, and Oichi pulled another chair by Tsuruhime. _'Oh god, so many people!' _Mitsunari tensed.

"Oh, Ieyasu isn't with you?" Oichi asked in her dead tone.

"He's sick." Mitsunari responded.

"That's too bad." Oichi whispered. Mitsunari hated that girl. She was so weird and lifeless. She also had a crush on Ieyasu, like most of the girls do. _'Back off bitch, he's MINE.' _

"Now that I think about it, Masamune and Yukimura aren't here either." Kasuga wondered, eyeing Sasuke and Kojuurou, the only two people who would know.

"They stayed home, something about watching a movie." Sasuke replied after they ordered their food. Kasuga silently nodded, and then resumed her own conversation with Tsuruhime. Mitsunari just sat there, unsure of what to do. He really wished Ieyasu was here, and then he would have someone to talk to.

"Man I'm glad for spring bre- Ieyasu is sick?" Motochika said, eyeing Mitsunari. Everyone stopped talking and stared at Motochika. Motonari started shaking his head, probably rethinking about their relationship.

"Yeah, he has been for awhile now." Mitsunari responded, rubbing his forehead in frustration. _'What an idiot.'_

"Wow Motochika, random much?" Keji laughed. Magoichi just sighed and stared at her drink, probably wondering why she hangs out with them, and worse, why she was sitting next to Keji. Sasuke leaned closer to Mitsunari, who was taking a sip from his soda.

"I heard you and Ieyasu did it. That true?" Sasuke whispered in his ear. Mitsunari almost dropped his soda, but caught it before it fell.

"Why do you want to know that!" Mitsunari snapped, his face completely red.

"Just curious." Sasuke laughed.

~0~0~ *time to see the ill Ieyasu*

Sitting alone was killing Ieyasu. He really wished he wasn't sick, then he would have been able to go to the dinner party Sasuke was having. Not only that but he selfishly asked Mitsunari to go in his place, hoping that he would try to get along with everyone. The more Yasu thought about it, the worse the idea seemed to form in his head. Not only that but he was feeling lonely. He missed having Mitsunari taking care of him. It was driving him insane. Ieyasu started having a coughing fit but it settled seconds after it started.

"Man this sucks." Ieyasu whispered as he blew into a tissue. His fever keeps getting worse, not better. His parents said that if there are no signs of improvement, they would take him to a hospital. It was a fair rule but not something Ieyasu was looking forward to. _'Please get better!' _

"Well well! I see you haven't killed over yet!" A voice yelled. The door opened and Mitsunari walked in, followed by everyone else who was invited to the dinner. Ieyasu broke into a huge grin.

"What are you all doing here?" Ieyasu asked, watching everyone sit on the floor while Mitsunari crawled into the bed next to Yasu.

"Visiting the sick. It wouldn't be much fun without you Yasu." Sasuke stated; Kojuurou nodded in agreement. Kasuga put a box on Ieyasu's lap.

"What's this?" Ieyasu questioned. Everyone smiled, even Mitsunari. Seeing his lover actually smile made Yasu really worried. He poked the box slightly, making sure it didn't harbor any explosive or secret gag. Nothing happened but Ieyasu still didn't open it.

"Just open it you silly goose!" Tsuruhime yelled, causing Ieyasu to flinch. Everyone watched with smiling faces as Ieyasu opened the box. It was a cake that spelled in big letters "Get Well Soon" and had a little chibi Ieyasu under it, holding up a thumb and winking.

"What is this?" Ieyasu asked, staring at everyone, and tried not to laugh at the little Yasu on the cake. It was so ridicules it was funny. Everyone noticed his efforts not to laugh.

"Consider it an honor to have a big party. Besides you ALWAYS try to help us. This is our thanks." Keji smiled, earning a pat on the back from Magoichi who finally approved of something from Keji. Everyone suddenly gasped. Ieyasu started to cry.

"Ieyasu!" Motochika cried, everyone ready to stand up and help their friend. Mitsunari held onto Ieyasu's wrist in comfort.

"I'm sorry. This just makes me really happy! Thank you all so much." Ieyasu tried to say between coughs and tears. Even though it took a second to understand, everyone nodded. Oichi walked into the room, everyone unaware that she left in the first place, with forks and plates so they could eat the cake. Kojuurou helped Oichi pass out the items as everyone started to cut into the sweet.

"This was your idea wasn't it?" Ieyasu said, watching Mitsunari snap at Keji for making a mess and nearly dropping the cake onto the floor.

"Well I know how you love your friends more than anything." Mitsunari whispered, looking in another direction with a small blush painted on his face. Ieyasu smiled. He actually went out of his way and did something for someone else…which probably was a first for him.

"Thank you so much." Ieyasu smiled, trying not to cough. Mitsunari nodded at him then sat beside him. He slightly kissed Ieyasu's cheek, causing everyone to go "awe".

"Really everyone, Thank you!" Ieyasu said once more, trying to suck in the tears that threatened to flow once more.

~0~0~ *Masamune is doing…nothing as usual…might as well see what's up?*

The pictures on the TV did nothing for Masamune. He was completely bored without Yukimura to pick on, or Kojuurou to tell him not to mess with others. Hell…even Sasuke gave him something to do. _'Maybe I should have gone with Kojuurou?' _Well Masamune knew it was too late to go now. He got a text from Kojuurou saying they moved the party to Ieyasu's house since he was sick.

"Oh well." Masamune sighed flipping the remote in the air and catching it with the opposite hand. Sure it was boring but Masamune knew that Kojuurou would try to make it up to him later, since that's how he is. Suddenly a vibration was felt from his pocket, causing him to flip the remote out of shock.

"Ow…" Masamune said when the remote landed on top of his head. Now with a throbbing cranium, he took out his phone to see that Yukimura was calling him.

"**Masamune-dono! You answered**…"

"Well thanks to you I have a headache now…Don't ask."

"**Alright then**…"

"Need something?"

"**Oh no…I'm just bored since Sasuke isn't here. I was hoping he would play a new video game with me but, you know, he left with Katakura-dono." **

"Oh Yuki…you call me for no reason. Well…Can I play that new game with you?"

**"That's a great idea! Please do come over!"**

"Wow…I didn't think you would invite me over so quickly…"

**"Why wouldn't I?" **

** "**…Ugh…never mind…Be there in a few."

**"Ok! I'll set everything up!"**

"Alright…Love you."

**"Wha-" **Masamune hung up the phone after that, snickering at the little trick he played on Yukimura. _'Now…How will you respond?' _Masamune chuckled, trying to imagine what kind of response he would get. Suddenly his phone rang again, but this time it was a text from Yukimura.

**"What did you mean by that ." **

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

**"No…Love you too =/=" **

"O_o! Yeah…. On my way." Masamune dropped his phone in his pocket, completely shocked.

"…Such a strange tiger cub I love." Masamune whispered as he walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>And so the revised chapter ends...Its alittle longer thank god! I love MasaYuki xD! And when i pictured the cake i thought it would be cuter with a chibi Ieyasu...apprently Mitsunari had a pic of him in his wallet so he showed it to the baker so he could make the chibi... (of course no one knows about that picture...except Mitsunari)<strong>

**No guest speakers today...they cussed me out when i brought the video camera into their rooms :c! So i didnt get an interview with any of them...**

**Next up is Mori and Chosokabe...and just to let you know.. Motonari finally decided to give him a chance...If you people were wondering why they were suddenly holding hands and stuff while they were talking to Mitsunari...and Yasu and Mitsu got together after Mitsu stole his virginity :D!**


	7. Sand Dollar

**Chapter 7 is done! *waves hands in the air* So yeah I'm kinda glad too...I threw in a side story for Yoshitsugu since people hardly acknowledge the guy. While i was writing I thought "Why do people hardly include him?" So i threw in a little story about him as a bonus! And to let you people know I thought Yoshitsugu had like...pale dead skin under the bandages but since technology *idc if i spelled it wrong* has gone up why can't he be cured for once? I kinda pictured him like Keji...minus the ponytail...and his hair is more wavey. And i had no idea what color his eyes were so i made them silver...cause its a cool color? So yeah i tried to make him look cute XD!**

**Warning: Chains not happy until she sees the last party D**

**Disclaimer: ...yeah DX**

* * *

><p>Motochika sat silently beside the sleeping Motonari. The dreams Mori was having were obvious to Chosokabe, since Mori had a habit of mumbling in his sleep. He looked so wonderful, peaceful, and so frail. Motochika smiled at him. Motonari trusted him enough to sleep beside him and see this side of Mori no one has ever seen before.<p>

"Motochika…Stay here." Motonari mumbled, wrapping an arm around Motochika's waist. Motochika looked at him and noticed he was still asleep.

"I'm not going anywhere." Motochika whispered in his ear. Motonari smiled slightly and loosened his grip. Motochika couldn't stop smiling. He was too cute. He slightly kissed Mori's lips. Motonari sighed without breaking his breathing pattern. The smile was still traced on Mori's mouth.

"So you don't want me to leave?" Motochika asked as Motonari let out a small snore. Knowing he wouldn't get an answer from him anymore, Motochika looked around his lover's room. It was basically a library with a bed and computer.

"Not really surprising." Motochika mumbled. Motonari sighed again and scooted closer to Chosokabe. He was practically lying on his chest.

"Warm…" Motonari whispered.

"God Mori. You really love to tease me, even in your sleep." Motochika laughed. Completely interested in the sleeping Mori, he brushed the brown locks from his closed eyes. Motonari's eyebrow twitched but his breathing pattern didn't break. Not wanting to ruin this peaceful moment, Motochika went back to looking at Mori's room.

"I wonder if he ever gets bored." Motochika wondered, imagining Motonari sitting at the armchair in the corner reading. His face probably looks more peaceful than it does in his sleep. Smiling at that image, he rested his head on Motonari's. Suddenly an item of interest caught his lone eye.

"Now what are you?" Motochika asked, reaching his hand across Motonari and to the object on the dresser. He dragged it closer to get a better look, careful not to wake Mori, who was wrapped around one of his arms. It was a pure white seashell, a sand dollar. _'Why does Mori have something like this?' _

"Oh! Wasn't this the one I gave him when we all went to the beach two summers ago?" Motochika questioned. He recalled it perfectly. At the end of their first year of high school his friends decided to have a big beach party. Of course Motochika went, he loved the ocean. When he was there he suddenly saw a beautiful boy with brown hair and green swim shorts resting on a beach chair with a book. That was when he first met Mori.

"Of course, he was reading then too." Motochika chuckled. When he was scanning the beach shores for a treasure to take home, he found the sand dollar about to be taken out to sea by the waves. It was small and frail, and yet so beautiful and mysterious. Much like Motonari. _'So pretty.'_ He thought as he plucked it from the swallowing sands.

"I wanted to know its story, and the boy I intended to give it to." Motochika remembered. Of course, he intended to give it to the boy in green. He had a hardy face but Motochika knew that deep down he was lonely. However Motochika was afraid. What if he rejected it? It was stupid but Motochika considered that possibility.

"Scared kitty." Motochika whispered to himself. Turning his back from the boy, he looked out into the waves, hoping it would calm his nerves. When his nerves finally settled, he turned back to the chair he was resting on, only to find it empty. Motochika frowned but noticed the book was still resting there, meaning he would come back. Moving quickly, Motochika dropped the sand dollar onto the book, and ran back to his friends to go surfing.

"So he kept it?" Motochika wondered. Not only did Mori keep it, but all the dirty mud was washed off with extra care and was made into a book mark. Motochika smiled, but the smile broke quickly when his cell phone started to ring, very loudly too. He reached into his pocket quickly so he wouldn't wake Mori up. He got a text from his mother, asking him to come home.

"Damn…I have to go, okay Mori?" Motochika whispered in his ear.

"Alright…Bye." Motonari responded sleepily. Motochika smiled and kissed Motonari on the cheek. He whispered goodbye and walked out of the room with a smile on his face.

~0~0~ *Mori woke up a few hours after*

Motonari had never slept so well in a long time. The dreams were so pleasant and he felt really warm. Was it because of the boy who was lying with him? Did Chosokabe really make him feel this safe and secure?

"Motochika?" Motonari called. Panic rose up in his throat, wondering where he went off to. Then he remembered he had to leave. Sighing, Motonari slid his hands where Motochika once laid at, causing his hand to smack into something hard.

"Ow!" Motochika winced. Curious if Motochika left something he pushed aside the covers and gasped. It was the sand dollar. Motonari slightly picked it up and blushed.

"So it was you…" Motonari mumbled, dropping the shell back onto the dresser.

~0~0~ *for the first time…we visit Yoshitsugu!*

Yoshitsugu really didn't want to be here. Hideyoshi and Hanbei were okay, but he didn't like them so much. His only real friend was Mitsunari but he was always with Ieyasu lately. So he was stuck with the other two, and sometimes Motonari when he wasn't with Chosokabe. Everyone practically left him all alone.

"Yoshitsugu! Hurry up will you!" Mitsunari yelled at him. Now he remembered why he didn't want to be here. Everyone was on a date except for yours truly. Mitsunari brought Ieyasu, Motonari invited Motochika, and Hideyoshi always had Hanbei with him. Yoshitsugu was only an extra. _'I wonder if I should escape.' _No one would probably not notice his absence since they were in their own little world. That thought made Yoshitsugu really sad.

"I heard this movie was supposed to be good." Motochika exclaimed.

"I personally thought it looked interesting." Motonari agreed. _'Yes I am all alone.' _Yoshitsugu looked down at his legs and smiled. Instead of being trapped in bandages and had paralyzed legs from his recent illness, he could walk normally and didn't have to look like a mummy anymore.

*_Flashback* _

Yoshitsugu sat on the hospital bed, waiting for the doctor to return. The bandages covering his dead skin started to come undone, no matter how much he tried to tighten it back into place. Yoshitsugu growled in disgust at the bandage, wanting them to finally come off. Mitsunari watched his close friend in piety.

"I'm tired of waiting!" Yoshitsugu cursed, suppressing a cough.

"Relax. I'm sure the doctor will find a cure this time." Mitsunari responded, actually being the calm one.

"Mitsunari…I've been with this illness since I was born! I only want this to end!" Yoshitsugu yelled, trying not to let the threatening tears flow. Mitsunari looked at him with such sad eyes. He looked how Yoshitsugu was feeling. Miserable and completely helpless. Suddenly the doctor burst into the room.

"Yoshitsugu! We may have found a cure to your illness!" The doctor chanted. Mitsunari and Yoshitsugu glanced at each other, smiling at the first good news they had all day.

~0~0~ *after the surgery*

Mitsunari hovered over Yoshitsugu as he gripped the end of a fresh bandage. Both of them were nervous, Yoshitsugu more so.

"Ready?" Mitsunari asked, gripping the same bandage that Yoshitsugu was holding.

"Do it." Yoshitsugu tensed, watching Mitsunari start to tug at the arm bandage. Doctors and nurses were gathered at the door, their fingers crossed. Seconds later, the bandage was off. His arm was a creamy color, much more alive than it was earlier that day. Mitsunari started removing the bandages more quickly, feeling completely confident.

"Oh my!" A nurse gasped when Mitsunari removed the bandage covering his face. Yoshitsugu was beautiful. He had spiky brown hair, a few locks hanging over his silver eyes. His cheeks were a little pale but his complexion was perfect.

"It worked Yoshitsugu…your perfect." Mitsunari smiled.

*_flashback end* _

"What do you think Yoshitsugu?" Mitsunari asked, breaking the memory. He just had to smile. _'Maybe I'm not as alone as I thought.' _

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! Mori looked so cute didn't he? x3! Anyway sorry if it looks sloppy...I'm kinda mad cause i read the spoiler someone wrote for "the last party" and i was so shocked my mouth was opened the whole time i read it...long enough for flies to nest in my mouth, have babies, and for the babies to have babies (thats a long time) Now i wanna see it more than EVER D:! It follows the same storyline as the game but Mitsunari wants revenge on Masamune since he killed Hideyoshi in the anime...so thats like the only change...i love how they mixed characters endings to make one big ending for the movie *again i havent seen it...this is from what ive read in the spoiler*<strong>

**"Well...im glad i have use foor my legs?" Yes Yoshitsugu...be proud...**

**Anyway...we return to the Mikawa and Dark king...as well as Masa and Yuki of course *hearts***


	8. School Returns

**Wahh i havent updated in awhile...just to let you people know I'm not dead xD! Anyway chapter eight i threw in a kinky situation for Masamune and Yukimura...I'll let you people find out for yourself...course it isn't in detail i mean come on...if i tried that i might die from a nosebleed. And just a heads up...im like on chapter 10 *reminder i hand write it first* so its not like im running out of ideas. Also I am so excited for the 13th episode of Basara for season 2 XD! that one is most likely going to come out before the movie of course. And people tell me its really funny...so thats something to look forward to.**

**Warning: Alittle action for Masamune? Ieyasu has a dirty little secret and Mitsunari knows it DUN DUN DUUUUN *jk its not dirty...but its important***

**Disclaimer: ...yeah know it ;o**

* * *

><p>The hallowed halls of the school building were beyond dead. People were limping to class as if they all busted their knees open. Everyone had bags under their eyes, a chorus of yawns completely plaguing the hallways in an endless sleep.<p>

"Hey Masamune!" Ieyasu called, watching the dragon and cub halt in their steps. Masamune turned and laughed at the yellow Mikawa boy.

"Yo Ieyasu, _you doin' ok__?" _Masamune asked in perfect English. Yukimura smiled at the dragon. Ieyasu was told the two decided to go out towards the end of the break.

"Hello Ieyasu-dono! I hope you are feeling well?" Yukimura asked. He seemed to be the only person in a good mood. Well…maybe the only person alive.

"Yeah I'm fine now. Being sick most of spring break kind of sucked." Ieyasu laughed, trying to hide his disappointment. Something else was bothering Yasu, but he wouldn't say. Yukimura didn't notice but Masamune did. He seemed suspicious more than anything.

"Ieyasu? Is something wrong?" Ieyasu felt a large weight land on his shoulders.

"No, I'm fine." Yasu lied. Masamune stared at the Mikawa for a few seconds then slightly scoffed. He didn't buy it but he knew Ieyasu didn't want to talk about it so he dropped it.

"I'm so lost!" Yukimura yelled, making sure people didn't forget he was there. Masamune chuckled and kissed the tiger on the lips. Yukimura smiled as the bell rang.

"See you Yasu-Yasu." Masamune called, dragging Yukimura to the 2nd year hallway. Ieyasu snapped at the fact the dragon called him by that name but waved the two off. _'I can't tell them.' _Ieyasu sighed and trudged off to the 1st year hallway.

~0~0~ *Mitsunari is alone in class! Let's he how he behaves*

Mitsunari felt aggravated. He loved Ieyasu but the bastard was hiding something. Mitsunari knew it but he knew Yasu had his own personal life that wasn't his concern. It bothered him which made his mood worse.

"Mitsunari? You ok?" Someone called. Mitsunari looked up from his work to see Tsuruhime beckoning to him. _'Oh god not her.' _

"I'm fine." Mitsunari snapped. Tsuruhime is too nice so she couldn't ignore this distress. Even if Mitsunari was a spawn of Satan himself. Mitsunari watched as Tsuruhime quickly scribbled something on her notebook then threw the note to Hanbei's desk. Hanbei read it, careful that Mrs. Nohime didn't see it.

"What the-?" Mitsunari whispered. Hanbei slightly laughed, wrote something back, and tossed it back to Tsuruhime. She glanced at Mitsunari then slightly giggled. Mitsunari glared at the two until Mrs. Nohime finally addressed the class.

"Alright class, take a ten minute break." Mrs. Nohime declared, walking out of the room to smoke, against the rules or not. Everyone always did wonder how she landed this job, let alone wanting it in the first place. Mitsunari jetted out of his desk and stood in front of the two.

"Good afternoon Mitsunari."

"Hi Mitsu-Chan!"

"Ignoring that…What were you two talking about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hanbei laughed.

"Me either." Tsuruhime giggled, eyeing the paper hidden under his arm.

"That's bull!" Mitsunari snapped, snatching the paper under Hanbei's arm. Mitsunari glared at the note and saw it was a drawing. It showed a poorly drawn dragon burning down a town, with Mitsunari on its back, laughing at the people burning. To make it worse, Ieyasu was tied to the tail in a dress, screaming for help.

"What…The…FUCK?" Mitsunari growled. Tsuruhime and Hanbei started laughing beyond more than they could take. Their faces were red and they were gasping for breath. Mitsunari was not happy at all.

"Sorry, that's what you looked like all through class." Tsuruhime said, trying to stop laughing.

"And I figured it was about Ieyasu." Hanbei whispered, still gasping for air. Mitsunari glared at the two but instead of blowing up like they expected to, he smiled. Both of them threw a quick glance at each other, knowing that it was a bad sign. You know how a lion stalks the gazelle before it gets eaten? That bad.

"I understand, thank you for the concern." Mitsunari smiled, he was practically beaming. It was a strange combination with the murderous aura he had. Mitsunari quickly scribbled something on the paper and slammed it backwards on the desk. Not dropping his smile he returned to his desk right when Mrs. Nohime walked in.

"Alright you little shits! Back in your seats." Mrs. Nohime barked. Everyone ran to their desk, one clumsy kid ran so fast back to his desk he almost toppled over when he sat down.

"What was that about?" Tsuruhime asked. She slightly moved the upside down paper, wondering what Mitsunari wrote on it.

"I have no idea." Hanbei wondered, watching Mitsunari stare at the Spartan teacher with moody eyes. Tsuruhime gasped, causing Hanbei to stare at her. She had flipped the paper over.

"HOW RUDE!" Tsuruhime yelled, causing the whole class to stare at her. Hanbei looked at the paper and noted 'GO TO HELL!' written on top in big letters.

"Can't really blame him." Hanbei sighed. Mitsunari grinned slyly, knowing she read his message. _'Don't EVER laugh at me.'_

~0~0~ *Yukimura is in art class…Taught by Oda?*

Yukimura watched as Masamune argued with Mr. Oda. Apparently Masamune dumped paint on his chair. Now the chair looked like a rainbow threw up on it. Everyone thought it was the best joke ever, except Mr. Oda. Yukimura smiled at him, finding Masamune beyond adorable, and the firm look in his eye a tiny bit sexy.

"I didn't mean to do that Mr. Oda; if I wanted to pull a prank I would have done something more… effective." Masamune snickered. Even at the presence of a terrifying teacher like Nobunaga, Masamune showed no sign of fear. Yukimura was intoxicated by that boy. _'How long was I so interested in Masamune-dono?' _

"Man this bites." Masamune groaned, sitting in front of his half completed painting. Yukimura smiled at his boyfriend.

"So what are you going to do now Masamune-dono?" Yukimura asked, admiring his own painting of a crimson tiger hunting its prey inside a lushes green field. Incomplete sure, but amazing in its own sense.

"No idea, since it was mostly the blue paint that spilled, I'll need another color to use…Did you just call me Masamune-dono again?" Masamune growled, causing Yukimura to shutter. Sanada knew Date hated it when he was called that, even more so since they started dating.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Yukimura responded. Masamune glanced at his painting of a half painted blue dragon, soaring the skies under a fierce lightning storm. Masamune took advantage that they were both in the back of the room, and scooted closer to Yukimura.

"You know damn well you did." Masamune snapped, making sure the canvas blocked the vision of the teacher. Knowing that Mr. Oda couldn't see them, Masamune rammed his mouth against Yuki's. They started making out but Yukimura tensed when he felt Masamune start to nibble on his neck.

"Ahh…Masamune quit it." Yukimura moaned, trying not to yell or it would mean trouble. Masamune smiled and scooted back to his canvas right when Mr. Oda walked back there.

"What's going on back here?" Mr. Oda asked, looking a little concerned, but more disturbed than anything.

"Nothing is going on." Masamune smiled. Nobunaga cocked an eyebrow with suspicion.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked, nodding his head in Yukimura's direction. Yukimura was red faced and breathing real hard. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned, not enough to expose the hickies Masamune left, but just enough to look like he got assaulted.

"No I'm fine, just a little hot." Yukimura lied, rubbing his aching neck.

"Alright then, but fix your shirt!" Mr. Oda yelled, pointing to his shirt.

"Yes sir." Yukimura sighed, dropping his head in embarrassment. Nobunaga walked off to another student as Yukimura started buttoning up his shirt. "During class? Really?" Yukimura mumbled.

"Well you said my name right when I molested you." Masamune smiled.

"But during class?"

"Oh I get it, it's alright after class."

"Yeah…wait what?"

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go! Masamune called me and said he wanted a shot at Yuki so i gave it to him. Poor Yukimura has no idea what he got himself into *wink wink nudge nudge* And i think this one actually looks long YAY! Anyway since Mitsunari had some <em>fun <em>with Yasu i thought Masamune deserved a turn...I'm sure Motochika will get a chance eventually (like in 30 years xD) I pity Chika-chan...Motonari is such a pussy *hearts***

**"...WTF did you do to me!" Yukimura...calm down o.o**

**"TY! About time i had my way with him." Of course Masamune you are a perv and proud.**

**"I really hope i dont have to tell them..." Sorry Yasu-Yasu the secret will get out...**

**"I will kill that little bitch..." Mitsunari hurting Tsuruhime won't bring you peace...**

**Next we return to Motochika and Motonari...AND THE BIG TRIP TO HOKKAIDO? **


	9. Empty

**Omg yay me another chapter is up...sorry it took so long i've been having huge writers block...I will write more I promise...and sorry if its short im trying my best :c!**

**Warning: a tired Chains means shitty writing**

**Disclaimer: ...fml (jk)**

* * *

><p>Motonari eyed 'the nothing book' with complete interest and wonder. Since the events following his first kiss with Motochika and the new found relationship, he never got around to reading it. <em>'Now what was the meaning of the title?' <em>Motonari contemplated the possibilities of its pages but he didn't find a true outcome. If there was one thing Motonari hated, it was a puzzle he could never solve. It was either missing pieces, or it just didn't add up at all. Stroking the golden bind, Motonari eyed the slip of paper with the title scribbled on it.

"Now to unveil the mystery." Motonari mumbled to himself. Motonari opened the book and slowly started flipping through the pages. _'What?' _Motonari continued to flip the pages very quickly, making the pages very blurry as they passed.

"Interesting." Motonari chuckled.

"Hey Mori baby!" Motochika smiled, bursting into the room with a kick to the door.

"You could have knocked." Motonari snapped, gazing at the door with it slightly crooked from having its hinges slightly knocked out of place.

"Ugh…oops. Sorry about that." Motochika mumbled, trying to place the door back in its proper place.

"Don't bother, you already broke the door." Motonari smiled. Motochika rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well then, shall we go and visit everyone?" Motochika asked. Chosokabe was referring to the trip to Hokkaido everyone is going to. It was the weekend after all and Motochika was looking forward to this trip for weeks now. That goofy smile never left his mouth all week, which sort of made Motonari smile too. Smiles are contagious right?

"Might as well." Motonari responded, holding his hand out for Motochika to take, which he gladly did. The two smiled and walked off, leaving behind a nothing book left open. Upon a closer look, every page was blank.

~0~0~ *Hanbei and Hideyoshi didn't want to go…lets stalk them!*

Hanbei knew something was wrong with Mitsunari all week. He seemed more moody then usual but when he's with Ieyasu he cheers right back up. It was obvious Ieyasu was hiding something and Mitsunari could tell. Heck even Hanbei could tell and they aren't really friends. Hanbei rubbed his cranium, worried about how things will turn out when they come back.

"Hanbei? What's the matter with you?" Hideyoshi asked, watching said boy move his hand back to his side.

"What? Oh…Sorry." Hanbei apologized. _'Hopefully that trip will ease the tension, not make things worse for the boy.' _Hanbei was really worried about Mitsunari, since he can be quite rude, forceful, misled, and a total stuck up bitch. Those thoughts weren't really helping Hanbei with the worry wart he's growing is it?

"Do you wish we went on that trip?" Hideyoshi asked his complete focus on Hanbei.

"What?" Hanbei questioned. This type of question caught him completely off guard. This wasn't like Hideyoshi at all.

"Well?"

"No…They have to settle their problems themselves."

"Worried?"

"Big time…but we can't babysit those kids forever." Hanbei chuckled. Hideyoshi smiled* at Hanbei's cute face (gags). He kissed his lips then went back to watching T.V. Hanbei pressed his hand on his lips in surprise.

"Wise answer." Hideyoshi said, too focused on the television to even look at Hanbei.

"…Thank you." Hanbei smiled, snuggling closer to Hideyoshi. That moment of silence was completely awkward but Hanbei didn't mind it at all. These types of moments were natural in their relationship. After a few minutes of silence, slight snores could be heard from the snow haired boy, who was wrapped around Hideyoshi, a large smile glued to his face.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Yeah i made Hideyoshi SMILE! Either the world is ending or I'm secretly high...And i have never touched that nasty shit so the world is ending...OMG<br>Next up is Mitsunari and Ieyasu in Hokkaido...and there are other people too! Course Masamune and Yukimura will make an apprence too**

**Hanbei: "zzzz" **

**He's still asleep...*grabs a bucket of water***

**Hideyoshi: DON'T even think about it *takes bucket***

**AWWWWWWW! WHY NOT?**

**Mitsunari: "RESPECT LORD HIDEYOSHI YOU SWINE!"**

**Wtf...Mitsunari you should be in Hokkaido...GO BACK THERE NOW! *throws Ieyasu at him***

**Ieyasu: OW!**


End file.
